


baby, let me go and start that engine

by theseourbodies



Series: our home has long been outgrown [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 06:56:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9536885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theseourbodies/pseuds/theseourbodies
Summary: "McGarrett," Chin's tight, worried voice said, "I think I should remind you once again that the letters after my name are not M.D. I'm not that kind of doctor."Inevitable SGA/H50 fusion AU





	

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to the irreplaceable palace-in-progress, who always listens. 
> 
> I have slipped further into Canadian TV Hell, and since I am literally not smart enough to write SGA fic, have an AU. Plays fast and loose with the events of episode 2.19 "Inferno"
> 
> Alien Danny (still has the accent, just minus contractions) and Dr. Chin Ho (ask him about his doctorates.) Kono is a Marine!! Steve is still Steve, just in SPACE. How did they get there? Who can say.

As the command deck of the battleship shook around them and the heat began to rise, Steve’s radio chirruped.

“McGarrett,” Chin’s tight, worried voice said, “I think I should remind you once again that the letters after my name are not M.D. I’m not that kind of doctor.”

Steve smiled grimly, watching through the huge front facing window as the floor beneath the newly-christened Orion began to fracture. “Relax, Chin,” he gritted, “It’s going to work.”

“It _should_ work.” 

“Listen, it was your plan. It _will_.”

And then their time was up and Chin’s answer was lost in the roar as the ground literally exploded beneath them.  
  
\--  
  
The deck of the Daedalus was silent as the ground thousands of miles below erupted visibly under the thick black tunnel of smoke. In the command chair, Colonel White silently bowed his head. Suddenly, the comms officer stiffened at her post, shouted, “Colonel!” and hit a button on her console so hard it almost fractured. 

“ _—ome in Daedalus. This is Commander McGarrett to the Daedalus, come in Daedalus._ " Joe jumped to his feet, responding immediately. “Commander! We read you, loud and clear.” He checked the forward HUD quickly. “Excellent. Steve, we have you on our scanners. It’s good to hear your voice, son.”

On the humming deck of the Orion, Steve grinned ruefully. “Good to be heard, sir,” he answered, pitching his voice to be heard over the fevered cheering on his own ship. Slipping out of his chair, Steve stepped away from the bulk of the cheering crew to hail Atlantis’ frequency. For thirty long seconds, there was a deep and terrible silence, but then there was a riot of crackling coughing and Steve’s heart leapt.

“Join my team, Dan’el. Explore the galaxy, Dan’el—“ Danny coughed violently again, “You have survived the Wraith, what could _possibly be worse than that_ , Dan’el. Well I am here to tell you, Commander, I have found the answer and it is _you_.” 

Steve slumped forward onto a control panel, helpless against the relief making his legs go weak. “Danny, thank God.” 

“No, thank the Colonel and the crew of the Daedalus, you—“ Danny disrupted his own tirade with another bought of brutal hacking.

Chin spoke up before he could rip into Steve again, though Steve would have happily taken another hour of just hearing Danny’s voice, hale and relatively healthy. “Danny?” 

“Chin Ho! I am so happy to hear that you have also made it.”

“Me too, brah, believe me. Listen, I’ll let you rip into Steve a little more, but first, how is Ko—How is Lieutenant Kalakaua?” Chin’s smile was evident but his voice was anxious.

Steve jerked his head up, sudden worry swamping him again. 

“She is a little the worst for wear,” Danny said grimly, his voice still raw. “But,” he said, voice going soft and fond, “she will be perfectly fine and waiting for you to see her, I do not doubt. She will outlive all three of us, rest assured.” 

“Good,” Steve breathed, and his hands shook in the wake of the adrenaline rush that came from _launching a battleship into the atmosphere_ using the force of an erupting super-volcano. “Good that’s…Yeah.”

“Easy, Commander,” Danny says, dry as the desert even without his rough voice, “any more of this and we will be forced to conclude that you do, indeed, like working with us.” 

Danny wasn’t on the Orion with him, and Chin was several floors below in the engine room, so Steve sat there giving the stars his biggest, stupidest grin. 

“Commander?” Next to Danny coughing in his ear, Kono’s voice, watery and thin, was the best thing Steve had heard all week.

“Lieutenant! Hey, good to hear you talking.” 

“Hey, cuz, good to hear you!” Chin’s voice was a little wavery, too, and Steve got the distinct impression that Chin was probably happy he was down in the engine room, too. “I thought—we couldn’t reach you and Danny for a while there.”

“Yeah, we got trapped behind the tunnel cave in. It was a little touch and go there before the Daedalus picked us up.”

“But we have made it through,” Danny said, soft and sure in that ‘leader of the people’ way that he got sometimes. Steve abruptly wanted all of them in his line of sight ASAP, under his hands and his protection. He wanted them back so badly it almost choked him. Some soft hissing thing in his chest needed proof of life, warm skin and breath. 

His voice didn’t shake, but it was a close thing. “Hey, Kelly, get up here, let’s see about getting you beamed to the Daedalus.” Because Steve had to stay here, had to fly another planet of refugees back home to Dr. Waincroft, but he could at least see Chin clearly before he went to join the rest of Steve’s team. 

A loud sigh from his left thankfully distracted Steve from his growing unhappiness at the thought. He glanced over just in time to see Dr. Bergman slither out of the chair he had been bracing in to settle on his back on the floor. 

“Doing okay, Max?” 

“Quite well, Commander, thank you,” Dr. Bergman said weakly. He allowed himself a moment and then raised an arm by what seemed to be force of will alone. “Would you mind terribly--?” 

Steve gently hauled the doctor up, hiding his grin. There was still work to do, after all. 

“I think, for now, I can wait,” Chin said, his voice echoing oddly between the radio transmission and Steve’s actual ears. He clapped a warm hand against Steve’s shoulder; when Steve glanced back in surprise, Chin just smiled at him knowingly. “Once Kono’s feeling better, we’ll get her and Danny over here.” 

“Yeah boss,” Kono said quickly, voice already sounding stronger, “I just need a little rest.”

“Yes, and then perhaps we can find a wild black hole into which we can be dragged, or whatever other terror you can discover in the emptiness of space,” Danny cut in, but Steve had known him for almost three years and could easily hear the softness in the taunting. “Some light peril for a little recreation before we return to the city, yes?”  
Abruptly unconcerned if Chin could see him or not, Steve grinned widely again, choking back bright laughter. “Yeah,” he said through his tight throat, “Yeah, let’s get to it.” 

Chin smiled right back, as wild around the edges as Steve felt. “Half an hour and we should be fully operational,” he said, and turned to gracefully guide the still-statuesque, if slightly rumpled, blonde scientist back down to the engine room, talking to her earnestly about power-outputs. Steve turned to face the stars and the not-so-distant Daedalus, his team’s voices humming through his earpiece, and let calm take him for a long, long moment.

**Author's Note:**

> find me at wecouldbeheroes-loverswecouldbe.tumblr.com


End file.
